The general objective is to provide a demonstration project for stopping drug abuse at its source in alienation and frustration by offering to actual or high-risk drug abusers an opportunity to enjoy meaningful and satisfying work leading to acquisition of employable skills. The project will provide this opportunity primarily through intelligent use and direction of lay community resource people, integrating their efforts with individual therapy-oriented work leaders.